


Echo

by aMoxgirl



Series: Correspondent Exchange [25]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: Memories are tricky... especially bad ones, it don't matter if your safe and far away from the time and place sometimes they can fool you... take you back to their darkness.And sometimes the ones we love pay the price for those memories. Liana gets a sample of that when Mox starts to remember, remember what? She doesn't know but the effects are something she is intrigued with.Now how to tell Mox about it without enraging him or shaming him? By remembering a lesson herself that a Sacerdotisa can use her body as a tool to get what she wants ... especially from her Profeta!





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> There is lot of 'oh no's' in this one. Rated R for the language and some 'rough' sex!

** _Echo_ **

_Noun: a close parallel or repetition of an idea, feeling, style, or event._

** _2010_ **

_As the straw whip came down again he made sure his body showed no reaction- his eyes open but staring straight ahead he didn’t even blink nor did his heart rate accelerate. He made sure that the rawhide straps at his wrist stayed loose and in place and the heavy metal chain around his neck didn’t make a sound._

_ He could hear Orange to his left and the younger man was breaking, the pain for him had been over an hour ago but the open wounds remained and now at the hands of the Sacerdotisa Jon knew the boy was on deaths door._

_A flicker within and raged was building up.. Orange was the last of his platoon and had been the youngest of them all and he was powerless to help him. “You’re a strong one American…” the whisper was near his ear; it was hot and smelled of the liquid in the jugs- but it was the pleasure in the voice that finally got his attention. Focusing his eyes as the man named Jericho threw the straw whip down in favor of a leather braided cord Jon knew enough by now what was to come._

_A scream rippled the air and Jon knew Orange was almost done, “Profeta Jericho I wish to make a bargain with you or the Sacerdotisa!” His voice dry and broken- he hadn’t spoke for days, wouldn’t give the satisfaction cause if he spoke he knew he would scream. _

_A snap of the Jericho’s fingers and Orange screams died off a moment later. The Sacerdotisa, nakedly walked to him- her holy maiden following close behind. The red head swayed her hips and Jon wanted to vomit at the sight her naked body instead he forced a mental picture of Renee, the way her body moved beneath his as the made love or as something simply like the way they held hands at the grocery store! _

_A back handed slap brought him back to his current surroundings, “if you wish to bargain it will be separate for each.” Grinding his teeth for a split second he didn’t think twice about it, “teach me your ways… use me, I won’t resist any further… I will do everything you ask without question if only…” Here the Sacerdotisa is interested and snaps, “name your terms dog,” glancing to look at Orange he push’s on. “Let me have the boy,” Jericho has stayed quiet through out his pled and considers it harder, “you take the boy as your Acolyte?” The Sacerdotisa rounds on Jericho and Jon can see she is surprised._

_Jon as no clue what an Acolyte is but if it means he can control the amount of pain or damage done to the younger man then he is willing. “Yes!” He watches as Jericho looks at him harder then turns to the Sacerdotisa who in return sighs unhappily, but she pulls at the chain that’s around his neck. _

_She leads him to bed- takes off his chain and Jon knows what she wants before she even climbs onto the bed and spreads her legs, “Your lessons start now Americano…. You will see to my worship this night and if you please me I will return the favor.” A deep breath and he steadies himself as he climbs onto the bed and lowers his mouth to her spread legs…_

_His eyes never leaves hers… not even when the braided cord flies across his back. _

* * *

_His mind is a fog, but he knows there is pain and he knows that its Jericho’s and Sacerdotisa Lita fault. He knows the burning pain is caused by the Sacerdotisa cause she has found a way into his fucking soul and Jericho has decided to take up residence in it! There is fire and a prickly stabbing pain that makes him realized that the burning pain is in his arm… right one to be exacted. _

_His head feels like there is a fucking jackhammer and a bulldozer doing some kind of heavy construction work inside and he knows if he had anything on his stomach it wouldn’t be staying there for very long._

_His vision is blacking, and his head is falling… but there is little hope that maybe Jericho being the sick twisted fuck that he is will just lop it off and be done with it.._

_But of course, he should’ve known better, he wasn’t that damn lucky! _

_And the pain, well it wasn’t any kinder than Jericho was!_

_In the end as the fog lifts and the Sacerdotisa demands her payment with his blood and body he knows that given the chance he would kill every last Sacerdotisa he could find… after he repays them all for this wonderful experience. _

* * *

He can feel the sun going down across his face but the first thing that hits his conscience is the pain in right arm and he knows he is back in the Tunnels- back in the oh so loving hands of Sacerdotisa Lita and she is once again ripping his soul apart. She is looking for a way in, to destroy what little bit of a heart he has saved- saved for Renee and he will be damned if she will steal it from him.

Eyes slowly openly he is confused at the normal looking bedroom he is in, the normal feel of a solid mattress under him. Its early evening and he is so fucking tired- so drained! Shifting to a sitting position the jackhammer is back in his head and it has him grinding his teeth, but he knows not to make a sound.

A small hand comes to rest on his right arm and its what finally has him moving. In a moment flat he rolls on top of the person next him- his right hand going for the throat and applying a light squeeze, his left grabs a hand from the woman beneath him and brings it up over her head.

His right arm howls in pain as he channels his magic through it and into his eyes, he expects to see Sacerdotisa Lita beneath him instead he sees a younger red head- with cognac brown eyes staring at him in surprise. “Who the fuck are you?” He sinks his magic into those words and his again his right arm threatens to explode. A small voice squeaks out and he tightens his right hand around her throat, half from the pain coursing through it and the other half is shut her up.

** _Mo….Dean_ **

That name, a name that had once belonged to a man that looked like him- no wait that wasn’t right…..

_What in the fuck was going on here?_

“Your address me by my title woman…” his voice is rough and tight he watches are the young woman beneath him goes still and her beautiful eyes widen. She raises a hand up to lightly tap at his right hand around her throat and when he lightens his grip she takes a deep breath in, “Forgive me Profeta Ambrose… the sleep,” Snapping, “do you think I give a fuck about your sleep woman… name yourself!” Her eyes he thought was almost _pleading _with him, “I am…. Liana Profeta you know me, please!” Snapping as he brushed his magic against her, “what the hell are you?” Her eyes tell her confusion for a moment then she murmurs, “I am your Sacerdotisa Profeta…”

A hard punch hits him in the stomach, _his _she says- like hell! He would never commit to such a thing as a Sacerdotisa, **but** his body relaxes fraction- his right hand moves down her body and he is surprised to find she has light sleeping clothes on, “your lying! If you are a Sacerdotisa you wouldn’t be dress liked so…” Her eyes blink at him and she cocks her head in open curiosity, “we just laid down after coming back from the store and putting Sammy down since he fell asleep…” But he isn’t listening his right hand seems to have a mind of its own and its slipping down under her shorts, he is surprised to find panties- woman in the City usually don’t wear such undergarments but regardless his hand dips in and he growls when she hasn’t automatically opened her legs to him.

“Open your fucking legs… if your mine….” Her legs open before he is finished speaking and searching fingers find her dry core, the back of his mind is telling him this is all wrong. As a Sacerdotisa she should be the one demanding- commanding but she is simply laying beneath him waiting for him. Then something is caressing his right arm and the pain is lessening- and when he sighs she smiles at him and he feels wetness gather where his finger is. “What’s your payment for this act Sacerdotisa Liana?” She pauses in her caresses and looks at him, “I have only one payment required Profeta Ambrose.”

Growling he snaps as he thrusts his finger into her semi wet core- she hisses and takes a moment to answer. “Its as its always been, have your way with me to your fullest!” His dick that had been hardening at the feel of her was completely stiff now and as he simply pulls her shorts and panties to the side as he yanks his boxers down and in one thrust buries deep inside of her. It takes a few thrust for her to come complete wet for him but he can tell by the way her fingernails are digging into him that she is finding her own pleasure as well.

The act its self doesn’t take long and at the end he is barely aware that she murmurs some kind of blessing as he cums. The fog in his mind is thickening again and as he pulls himself out of her body he falls to his side to catch his breath he is aware that the Sacerdotisa is moving to his side, hands caressing him more… words softly spoken but all he hears before the blackness takes him again is, “rest Mox I got you!”

There is a sudden sick pit in his stomach cause he is sure no woman he has ever been with has called him ‘_Mox’_ and in the next thought he knew no Sacerdotisa would be this gentle with anyone! Committed to each other or not…

So, who and what the fuck was this girl?

* * *

When he awakes again there is no fog and no pain but there is crying it takes a moment for him to realized that it is Sammy so dragging himself from the bed he readjusts his boxers and moves into the second bedroom. The crying cuts off right before he enters the room and his heart thumps wildly at the sight before him.

There is moonlight shining into the window is Liana and she is holding Sammy while he chews on a teething ring, she is singing softly and swaying back and forth, and he knows that when their son is born she will be a great natural mother. Coming to them he slips his arms around her and drops a kiss on top of her head. She twist in his arms and smiles brightly up at him, but she states, “I worried about Renee Dean.” His ex-wife had brought an overnight bag for Sammy earlier and had asked Dean to keep him for a while….

_I need to focus on David right now Dean and I can’t do that if my attention is split between you and Samuel. The healer said its best for him to be with you for now so just take of my baby while I find my other son, please!_

He couldn’t ignore her pled and Liana had kissed him deeply afterwards with a praise on how proud she was of him.

Sighing, “Renee has a lot of her plate right now sweetheart she might be right, and this might be one less burden for her to worry about!” Liana he could tell wasn’t happy with the answer, but she nodded and went to move out of the room when the moonlight shined her profile for him.

She was so beautiful. Her red/gold hair layered down to her ass and her light gold/brown eyes sat breathtakingly in her heart shaped face. At five-foot-tall she had fucking killer curves that got him hard every time he looked at her. Her skin was sun kissed and always seems to taste like honeysuckle to him. But ever since this morning when he pieced together she carried his child her beauty and sexy appeal had skyrocketed.

As he followed her out of the room and into the kitchen he watched as Sammy turned to him from where he rode against Liana hip and waves his teething ring at him. Chucking as he waved back he realized he was doing do so with his right hand. Glancing at his right arm he froze, “Liana sweetheart..” at his voice she turned, and his heart exploded into a rage!

She had had a smile on her lips but with his thunderous expression she froze as well, “Dean?” His right arm which he had been excited about crackled and exploded in static electricity. The pain was nothing compared to the rage. “Who in the hell touched you?” Raising his left hand to gently finger the bruise around her neck he knew he would kill the sonofabitch for hurting what was his… for daring to touched what belonged to him!

Her eyes widen and darted to the side, her tongue licks her lips and the temptation almost distracts him, “Liana?” She brings a hand up to cover her throat and shrugs, “no one Dean, I am clumsy and probably did it myself somehow.” There is a sting deep down inside and he knows she is lying, “don’t fucking lie to me Liana!” Here eyes narrow and she snaps back, “I am not, and I am not going to fight with you about it in front of Sammy!” With that she turns and continues into the kitchen.

The rage is howling, and demanding control and it almost overrides the pain that’s starting to swell up in all over his body so when she sets Sammy down on the living room floor with some of his toys and a fresh cold teething ring he reaches out and brings her up against his body hard and fast. “I told you there wasn’t going to be any secrets between us sweetheart now tell me the truth…” But her eyes are wide again but there is something else shining in them as well and before he can question it she is reaching up and kissing him deep and hard.

Moaning and slipping his hands up under the tank top she is wearing to have better access to her skin he knows that she was his heaven. That everything good in his world stemmed from her…. And her love for him.

_She was like his fucking drug!_

Softly moving his lips to place kisses against her jaw line and then her neck he whispered, “if getting pissed gets me kissed like this remind me to get pissed off more often!” She laughs and he moans as the sound of it cause it goes straight to his dick, but she is pushing back away from him and he can feel the pout on his lips. “You remembered that Mox…. We had that discussion about not keeping secrets from one another after that skype call!” His lips stilled and something flashed in his mind, “your magic… it can loop back the ghosting effects if you mental picture…” She was openly crying now, and he could tell it was from pure happiness.

Then he remembered why he had called out to her in the first place, stepping back he thrusted his arm for her to see- there was bright black ink showing all over his arm… with sparks of gold. He knew instinctively that the gold was somehow related to Liana and it pleased him that it was what was showing up the most and firstly. Liana’s hands were on his right arm, her magic caressing and he murmured, “fuck that feels so damn good baby.” It was the truth, the cooling effect smoothed out the burning pain, “the fuck was I thinking that this didn’t feel fucking fantastic?” Her laughter filled the room and had Samuel laughing right along with her.

Everything in his life was great!

The darkness in him, the Ambrose part of him however was beyond quiet and for some odd reason that concerned him more than what he wanted it to.

* * *

It was late morning when Seth rolled over and blindly grabbed for his phone and saw the text message, blinking harder he tried to clear his eyes of sleep and moaned when cool arms came around his waist. Running a hand through his hair he twists in Larkin’s arms and rolled them over, the sleep totally clears from his mind if not his eyes. “Morning Mrs. Rollins…” her hands were slipping under his boxers and pulling his hips harder against hers. “Morning husbea… now shut up and wake me up the right way please!”

His snort at her demand was followed by her moan as skilled fingers found their way home again….

His phone got lost in the bed and its text waited patiently for another hour before he found it and read it…

**Who’s the mouse in this game we are playing? … Enjoy the contest Mr. Architect… Let the ** ** _TRUE_ ** ** best in the world win! The spoils go to the victor…. Enjoy her while you can!**

Larkin was mid ways in getting dressed when he found and read the message and while he was still naked and lounging in bed in the after glory of their love making reading the message had him up and snarling in no time.

Grabbing his boxers, he stormed out of the bedroom, Larkin wide eyed and following him, and into the living room to where he had left his laptop running a search algorithm. “Seth baby what’s…” Snarling, missing a confused Roman and Katelyn that was standing in the kitchen, “he has fucked with my house.. no **ONE** fucks with what’s mine!” He knows Larkin is desperately looking at him then he feels a heavy hand on his shoulder, “Uce read us in cause we all are lost.”

He misses the horror in Larkin’s eyes as he spits out one name, “Xavier Woods!”

He is sitting down to his laptop to assess the damage when his phone rings, blindly swiping to answer it he snaps, “yeah!” Lt. Colonel Cena blasted through his phone speakers, “You said the Shield is stationery at Fort Piper?” His rage flickers and his finger freeze, “ten four Sir.” Roman comes in closer and Seth’s heart is pounding hard. “If any of you so much as sneeze off post you all will be considered AWOL- understood!” Seth is light, “my post at Fort…” no hesitation, “as zero six hundred this morning you, and Reigns are inactive!” Roman snarls and demands, “and Dean?” A pained sigh, “above your pay grade Reigns… remember your brother is higher up on the food chain than you or Rollins.” A moment, “am I still cleared for our hunt Sir!” Amused at last, “still interested in that are you?” A grunt when Seth finally notices just how bad Xavier Woods fucked with his ‘_house’_, “immensely Sir.” Larkin comes to him then and wraps her arms around him, “I should put Ali on this… you made it personal when you married my girl!” Eyes blazing something deep inside snapped and Seth remember the feeling, “sure go head and do so if you want the kid’s death on your hands.”

Roman is looking at him oddly and Larkin is slapping his bare shoulder, “your toeing a fine line Rollins.” Smirking and leaning back as a peace he hadn’t felt since before the Army tricked him into signing up and he thinks Cena has picked up on it. “I remember this kid from a few years back… did a few things behind some backs that shouldn’t have been done…” Seth is laughing for a second, “someone should have been watching him better instead letting him get involved with a nutcase.” A thump on the other end of the line and a tired voice, “happy hunting Rollins!” A victorious smile as he hung up didn’t last long when he noticed just how bad Woods had fucked up his shit.

He might not know Spanish, but his French was flawless… and thankful no one else understood him, but Larkin pauses him… “you know I will ask Liana what you just said right!” Remembering that his ‘little’ sister spoke his beloved language had him all smiles, “try it! She would probably wash your mouth with soap…”

His laptop on the other hand enraged him to no end…

His hard drive had been reset to factory settings with locked access and replaced with episodes of the show ‘The 100’… Reaching for his phone again he replied to the text message.

**You misunderstand me Woods, this isn’t a game or contest- there is no comparison between us! You can be the mouse or the cat cause in the end I am the hunter that catches all my prey… and the spoils- you must have been doing it wrong … cause that honeypot is filled with gold!**

Roman who was reading over his shoulder just shakes his head and lets out a small laugh.

* * *

Its late afternoon when Dean open’s the door and finds his brothers, Seth shoulders way and makes himself comfortable in he living room and sets up shop with his laptop. Throwing Roman a glance only to get a shake of the head he closes the door and smiles when laughter from the master bathroom fills the house. Katelyn moves to the sound without question and Roman is looking at him in question, “Renee asked me to take him for a while.”

Larkin, his hyper active ‘_sister’_ notices his right arm immediately and with hopeful eyes, “is it me or does your arm look different today?” Smirking as he brings his left hand over to give his right a quick rub over and nods. A loud snarl from Seth reminds him that the small amount of magic returning back might not worth mentioning if Seth is this upset but its Roman that confronts him, “come on Uce we have some things to read you in on!”

Cocking an eyebrow, they make their way to the couch and Seth sighs and starts, “I know you don’t remember about the issue you had in getting a on post house issued Deano…” as he talks Dean does in fact remember, “I remember it Sethie… they issued me a single wide first!” Both Roman and Seth stop and give him a hopeful look and he smiles, “I also remember the day you two idiots stepped off that bird in the City!” Seth is jumping up and throwing himself in his arms and Dean is sure he feels tears against his neck- but he cant dwell on it cause as Seth clings to him Roman is throwing his arms around the both of them.

He can feel moisture in his own eyes, but he just bows his head and enjoys the feel of his brothers.

It’s a few minutes later when Seth pulls away, his soft doe brown eyes still wet but happy and Roman growling in contentment did any of them find their voices. “Do you remember everything?” a shake of his head, “no… it like swiss cheese!” Seth sighs and returns to a beaming Larkin and when she meets his eyes she also flings herself to him. Smiling and laughing he gives her a bear hug and whispers, “don’t know how I could forget yours sassy ass!” She is so surprised but in pure delight she throws her head back and laughs hard and deep.

Seth is still smiling but Roman coughs, “I hate to break up all the great feels going on, but we do have some business to attend to,” the serious in his tone makes Dean let go of Larkin and gives his brothers a hard stare. “Helmsley unjustly removed you from your post command Dean- in saying you were resigned, that’s why we had issues with the housing! We ain’t suppose be here!” Snapping to attention he swallowed hard and waved his hands for them to continue and it was Seth that picked up the tale from there, “something bugged when I remembered you stated that you have trouble getting a family house issued cause Roman had the same problem. It should have been a no brainer since he _HAS_ kids already and you are expecting a kid! But you both were gave single wides! So, I dug!”

Nodding he slipped in the chair across the from the couch and where his brothers sat, “I checked your jacket first… I was surprised to see it still had you as a Lt and stationed as post command in the City, so I put in a call to Lt. Colonel Cena cause I remembered you said you had an issue with Helmsley when you first got assigned the command and if hadn’t been for him and Capt. Baker the ass wouldn’t have won!” Larkin gets up from the couch and goes into the kitchen and gets everyone a water, he smiles thinly at her when she hands him one and nods in thanks.

Roman took up the story there, “Cena got back with us this morning, Seth and I have been put on inactive duty while you Deano… well Cena wouldn’t tell us, but he did mentioned that if we leave Piper that we would be labeled AWOL.” Sitting back in the chair he asked no one in particular, “so it begs the question what’s in my City that the rat bastard is after?”

He notices that glance between his brothers and asks, “What?” Seth shifts and murmurs, “you have never referred to it as yours before!” The Ambrose part of him wakes up a slight pain in right arm and he shrugs, “I have bled, sweat, and gave enough tears to that fucking place to own it a thousand times over and I am not about to let some stuck-up suit walk in and simply dismiss me like that.” Roman is looking at him oddly, “I think Juice was right!”

A shift in Ambrose has him leaning forward in silent question, Roman doesn’t look at him but answers, “the City has a new Dios Malvado, but it simply doesn’t know it, yet I think!”

Seth whines sadly and comments, “it means we are going back to the damn desert at some point doesn’t it?”

Shaking his head, he gives his brothers a way out- once again, “I started this… you two..”

At the same time Roman and Seth snap at him, “try it!”

The matter is settled just like that and Dean is glad.

* * *

Giving Sammy a bath was a chore, he had brought some of his plastic toys into the bath with him and was currently splashing around with them in the tub.

Sensing Katelyn’s magic as she made her way into the bathroom she sighed and wondered how this was going to go? The bruise around her neck had darken and enlarged some what but it didn’t bother her.

She had been spooked when Dean’s magic had jerked her awake last night, had almost scared her at just how silently he had moved. The rage and emptiness in his eyes when they had made contact with her own, it had taken her a moment to realize that he was either remembering a horrible memory or actually reliving it.

The he had slipped a finger down her body; she had hoped he was coming back to her but at the cold hard edge of his magic against her told her she had to be careful in how she play this. She wasn’t scared _OF_ him, never that- but she was scared **FOR** him. When his finger had first touched her, she made herself relax and remember that this was indeed the man she loved- the father of her child and that somewhere deep down he wouldn’t hurt her.

The moment he had simply pushed aside her shorts and panties and thrusting inside of her had her gasping. Mox/_Dean_ had always well prepared her for their love making, knew that giving his size and his preferences that the wetter she was the more pleasure it was for the both of them. But last night, she had barely enough time to get into the ‘_mood’_ when he had entered her. It had been slightly painful, but it was a pain she found herself enjoying. The rawness of feeling his skin chafe against her semi-wetness was in fact a new pleasure she wanted to experience again.

“There you are Hermana,” smiling as she was pulled form her thoughts to Katelyn and watched as the other woman took in the mark around her neck. A smirk, “a good night?” laughing as the blush crept up her cheeks, “no and yes, _Dean_ relived a bad memory and it took a while for it to past.” Katelyn nodded, “did he hurt you?” Taking a cup and cupping up some water she instructed Sammy to close his eyes and dumped the cupped water over his head. “he would never… there was a slight… discomfort at first but it felt just as…” here Katelyn laughed. “Just as good, yes! Roman has moments where he tries so hard to be gentle and when I say or do something that breaks that control he openly fucks me so good!”

Blushing hard at the choice of words Katelyn had used but it sounded right, felt right to use that lewd word to describe what had happened last night. “He doesn’t remember doing it though….” A hard-deep blush, “how do I get him to do it again?” Katelyn taps a finger to her chin and shrugs, “be honest with him, the Jon I know will be pissed that he marked you but maybe you should appeal to the Profeta of him when you discuss it?” Blinking, she remembered the one night she had spent in the arms of Profeta Ambrose and wondered if even could she draw out the hard-demanding side of him that had taken her last night?

Sammy had that moment decided that the whole situation was funny and started a train of giggles that neither expecting mothers could ignore!

* * *

Moaning in pure delighted pleasure as he saw Liana come from the bedroom with a toweled Sammy in her arms. Leaning back in the chair so Sammy could see him he was rewarded with a loud, “Dada,” but what made his heart swell was the laugh Liana gave and passed the still semi wet boy into his arms, “fine have your dada.. see if I play with you in the bath again..” Smiling a little before his eyes landed on her throat again, “I will play with you sweetheart- it doesn’t even need to be in the bath!” Liana purrs back at him and reaches out to grab his right hand and brings it up to her bruised throat and murmurs, “that’s not a fair fight Profeta…. You never let me play with you in return!”

Dean feels his dick stiffen as her eyes alit with her magic but something within the magic in his body rages at him in horror.

But her magic is so light and warm that for the moment it distracts him completely.

Sammy coos at them and reaches for Liana and happily cries out, “mama!” There is an unexplained look on Liana’s face but deep inside of him he is pleased and can’t wait for the birth of their son…. Nor the time of his first word.

* * *

Bray Wyatt looks at the other man in annoyance and bristles at him in disappointment. Baron Corbin was of his blood, their fathers had been brothers, but it had been Taker that had gotten all the power in that generation. Taker had held so much promise in him when he was younger, the only question had been who would become his conduit. When Liana had come up missing he hadn’t fought the advice of Taker and Ruby on taking his sister Abigail as his chosen conduit/Sacerdotisa.

Abigail had trained with Ruby as well and everyone agreed that even though she didn’t possess the raw magic or talent as Liana she was still a power to be reckon with. It never occurred to him that Ruby might have sabotage his sister even when she was a still a child. It shouldn’t surprise him either that she did so…. But to the extreme in which he had found out recently (thanks to Baron) that Ruby had taken a defense against his beloved sister would ensure her death now.

If he himself didn’t kill the bitch he would make sure that the one known as Ambrose would. All he needed was the other Profeta back in his City, “so you thought it would be a good ideal to assist this American within my City?” He kept his rage in check and gave no indication as what was to come….

Baron shrugged and swept him head to the side and off handed swiped his hands to show he didn’t care to answer.

Bray felt the control on his magic slip, not that he had all great control in the first place- with his sister gone the flow was less than ideal and small bursts at unpredictable moments. He felt like an untrained acolyte getting his first taste of pussy for the first time. But there were a many of Kalku’s that were more than willing to service him- not that it was doing any good.

He needed Liana, needed to preform the rejuvenation spell- their familial blood more than enough to restore his magic source and if he fucked her in the pool then the Gods might bless their union with a child and secure his place within the City.

The sound of footsteps behind him alerted to the small magic pull of the Kalku who has spent the most time in his bed trying to resupply his magic, Sasha laid her hands on his shoulders in attempt to smooth out his anger with Baron. “Look Helmsley is looking for the pool… don’t know why but I know he is on a time schedule- if we can out wait him.” Sasha moves to let her dress fall and makes her way to the bed that’s in the room.

Bray tosses his woven shirt away and starts to undo his pants and asks, “if Helmsley is gone will Ambrose be issued back to the City?” Baron laughs, “he was illegally removed from his post command- Helmsley used his connects to wiggle his way in once the council finds about it its hard telling who they might put in charge!” Bray looks over his shoulder as he climbs into the bed, “there is a reason your council put Ambrose in command once- beside Ruby killing McIntyre he has held the City firmly for two years! That wont go unnoticed- unrewarded… the question is what happens to you once he returns?”

Smirking when Baron’s face drains of color and he shifts uncomfortable, moving to thrust inside the waiting woman that was now beneath him he welcomed the rush of her magic pushing into him… He is aware that Baron is watching and that his magic is pooling outward in attempt to taste the building magic that the Kalku is unleashing.

Growling he was helpless to stop the other man in partaking in the open source of magic that was to small enough to feed both of them.

Grunting as he felt his body nearing a satiating end he snapped at Baron, “the fuck are you wasting time for… your turn is to get Liana to me…. Let me worry about Ambrose!”

Then his magic sucked in the explosion of the bitch moaning under him. And his magic hummed fully for a short period.

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
